


No Marks

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this one guitarist who has caught his interest - he thinks it's the real reason why he picked him to be in the band, to be honest - and Yamapi can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/e00cb834768247ca1cf165b346aab5d1/tumblr_mkyyh4w4Ib1rzpkawo2_250.gif) gif. Because Yamapi was begging for it. And happy belated birthday Yamapi <3

Yamapi shines onstage. All eyes are on him and he knows it; he revels in the stares as he moves his body to the music. To his music. He's hot and sweaty and the clothes on his body are too heavy but he dances anyway. Yamapi has always danced. He hasn't always sung but he's always danced; he loves the feeling of the bass running through his veins and the way the music swings him about. He loves feeling free like this.

He looks to the crowd, who are shrieking his name over and over and singing the lyrics to whatever song is playing now. He looks to the staff, who are watching with disinterested eyes; he looks to Ryo, who is sitting up in the VIP box and leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed. He looks to the band, who are doing their own thing, and smirks.

There's this one guitarist who has caught his interest - he thinks it's the real reason why he picked him to be in the band, to be honest - and Yamapi can't help himself. He's drunk on all this attention and he finds himself heading up to where the band are playing, bypassing the other members and targeting this one man. The man looks up and smirks at Yamapi playfully as he continues to play; he's handsome in that non-Johnny way. He's a little older than Yamapi but still flawlessly hot in just a plain black shirt and jeans - there may have been some kind of vest but Yamapi isn't focused on that as the man drags his fingers up the fretboard of the guitar and the muscles in his arm shift. It's really quite hot now and Yamapi is still dancing freely; the guy is watching him from the corner of his eye as Yamapi grinds his hips to the song.

Yamapi doesn't know how much longer the concert will go for but he hopes it's soon. Yamapi moves to dance behind the guitarist, back-to-back and grinding his body to the music. The man grinds right back and Yamapi can feel his warmth even through all the layers he's wearing. It's dangerous to be flirting so obviously but the fans drink it up - Ryo's not impressed, but Ryo's never impressed. Ryo just rolls his eyes and does a funny hand motion that Yamapi takes as meaning "So I suppose I'm not coming over to your hotel room tonight" and shit no, there's not going to be any room in Yamapi's hotel room tonight, especially if this guy keeps on moving back like he is right now.

Yamapi lightly taps the man's hip - the side of him that isn't facing the crowd - before he leaves to the main stage again. It's another dance track and Yamapi knows his eyes are on Yamapi's ass as he dances; he can feel them burning through his clothes with every motion of his hips.

Tonight is going to be interesting.

Yamapi doesn't see him after the concert. He knows where the bands' dressing room is but he's not there, and Yamapi doesn't want to cause a fuss by looking for one particular man whom he had never really spoken to before. So he grabs his bag and drags a hand through his hair one last time before heading to the carpark, ready to ring Ryo to say that tonight might be on after all. There's a shadow by his car and he pauses, unsure as to who this is. Should he run?

"Hey, princess."

The voice is deep and husky and sends thousands of shivers running down Yamapi's spine. It's the guitarist and he looks even better without the show lights beating down on him; he's got one hand in his pocket whilst the other holds a cigarette to his lips. Yamapi has never found smoking particularly attractive but this guy makes it look good; the silver tendrils curl up and over his fingers to disappear into the night and Yamapi is enthralled for some reason. He's seen people smoke before - his best friends do all the time - but this man makes it look like a fucking art form.

"Hi," Yamapi says, once he controls himself. "You coming with me?" he asks, because he's cool like that. Nevermind that his voice is shaking and he can't get the key in the door of the car. The man leans against the car and exhales before answering.

"I would hope so," he says. "You were being quite obvious out there."

Good.

Yamapi manages to unlock his car and slides into the drivers seat as the man gets into the passenger side. He's still smoking but Yamapi lets him; he's got one hand to his mouth and an arm hanging out the window as Yamapi sets off. Jin would kill him if he found out that Yamapi let a stranger smoke in his car - he would never let anyone smoke in his car under normal circumstances. This is different.

He tries to keep his focus on the road as he drives but he can see the man out of the corner of his eye and it makes it difficult to concentrate; the man isn't doing anything but slowly blowing smoke into the air but he's almost hypnotising.

"You got a nice ass," the man says, and thousands of shivers run down Yamapi's spine. "You know I was watching you."

The man's voice goes right through Yamapi and he can't speak; instead, he makes a tiny whimpering noise as he turns a corner, and the man chuckles deeply. Where the _hell_ is this hotel?

"I bet you'll make good noises," he says, and Yamapi bites his lip. He's suddenly turned on and he shifts in his seat because his erection is becoming uncomfortable and shit, he just wants to be fucked _right now_. "Got that mouth on you, too," the man says. He's not even looking at Yamapi, choosing instead to watch the cigarette burn slowly. "I bet you could suck cock real good."

Yamapi is so turned on that his moan comes without any sound; the man smirks and takes another drag on his cigarette.

The hotel appears around the corner, towering above the other buildings flanking its sides, and Yamapi sighs a little in relief. The man chuckles next to him and shifts in his seat, uncrossing his legs and sitting straighter. Yamapi parks nice and straight and gets out of the car at the same time the other man does; he meets Yamapi's eyes over the top of the car and his gaze is dark and full of lust, and it beats into Yamapi like a truck.

"Act normal," the man says as he stamps on his cigarette.

"I know what to do," he says, sliding his sunglasses onto his face. "Don't understimate me," he added, smirking as he turned around and led the way into the lobby. He didn't stop until they were in the elevator - longest four minutes of Yamapi's life - and then they were in the hallway. Yamapi's heart was thudding in his chest as he once again fumbled for the key, thanking every single god when it finally fit into the lock and turned.

The man is on him as soon as the door closes behind them. He takes Yamapi's face into his hands and pulls him forward, kissing him deeply and possessively. Yamapi's hands fly into the mans hair, kissing him back just as desperately as he moves them to the wall. Yamapi's back hits the wall hard and he gasps into the kiss, but the man just moves down to Yamapi's neck and mouths at the skin when Yamapi arches his head back. He feels like he's on fire and it's all kinds of delicious; Yamapi moans and bucks his hips when the man rubs him through his jeans.

"Don't l-leave marks," Yamapi gasps, and the man grunts in frustration. "Still have to-- work--"

"Whatever," he breathes into Yamapi's collarbone. "Get your clothes off." Yamapi just manages to rid himself of his shirt before the man is back in his mouth, kissing him with such a passion that it sends Yamapi crazy. His hands glide up and down Yamapi's torso and he shivers, arching into the touch, and makes tiny mewling noises. "I knew you'd make good noises," he moans, scraping his teeth against Yamapi's collarbone.

"No marks--"

"I _know_ ," he growls, and throws Yamapi to the bed before stripping himself of his shirt and tossing it to the ground. He's nicely muscled, Yamapi thinks; the man crawls up over his body and kisses him again. Those kisses leave Yamapi's mind reeling and his hips bucking up for friction; the man cups him through his pants again and Yamapi groans loudly. "Get your pants off," he orders, and Yamapi should be ashamed at the speed at which he rushes to undo his pants and throw them to the floor. The man isn't paying attention though; instead, he's undoing his own pants and pulling something out of his pocket. Yamapi breathes a sigh of relief because he's fucking _prepared_.

He crawls over Yamapi and Yamapi's the one to lean up to initiate the kiss; it's hot and possessive and Yamapi melts into it, immediately surrendering to the other man. He gasps when there are fingers at the waistband of his boxers and he lifts his hips; the man flings his boxers to the floor without a moment's hesitation. "You too," Yamapi whispers, moving his hands to the man's ass and dragging his boxers down. The other hisses and moves to rid himself of the offending piece of clothing before leaning down and sucking at Yamapi's neck again.

"No marks," the man hisses against his skin. "No fucking marks."

Yamapi's hips buck up when the man drags his fingers down to his aching cock and pumps him a few times. "Never picked you to be so submissive," the man mutters into Yamapi's mouth; Yamapi just winds his legs around the man's waist and looks up at him through his eyelashes.

"Fuck me," Yamapi says, and the man snaps. There are two lubed fingers inside Yamapi suddenly and it hurts but it's the right kind of hurt that burns in the best way; Yamapi keens and throws his head back, shuddering as the fingers are pulled out before they're eased back in again. "Shit--"

The man moans and rubs his erection along Yamapi's hipbone as he continues thrusting his fingers into Yamapi, and Yamapi wants him _now_. Yamapi grunts when the man lifts his hips up further but adjusts quickly; the man pulls his fingers out and Yamapi gasps before whining, earning a funny little smirk from the other.

"That's cute," he says, leaning down to bite down on Yamapi's bottom lip. "Real cute."

Yamapi runs his hands down the man's back as he prepares himself; his moans are deep and throaty and rock through Yamapi so hard they make him shudder. He can feel his cock at his entrance and he bites his lip in anticipation, his hands moving to fist the sheets as the man sits up, his eyes dark and clouded.

"Ready, babe?" he asks, and Yamapi nods.

"Been ready since the concert," he answers, his voice heavy as he looks up at the other man.

"Good," is all he says, before pressing in. Yamapi throws his head back and bites his lip harder; he can feel the man's nails in his skin as he grasps his hips and he knows it's going to be rough - thank _fuck_ , that's just what he wants. The man doesn't give him much time to adjust before he's moving inside him, in and out and in and out with this delicious friction that drives Yamapi crazy. The man is too far away to touch so he has to be happy with fisting the sheets and trying not to touch his aching erection, trying to hold on as the man pounds into him with deep grunts. "Don't be quiet," the man struggles out. "I like 'em with a bit of noise."

So Yamapi doesn't hold back, his moans forced out of him with every sharp thrust. The bed rocks every time they move together, the bedhead bashing against the wall with every thrust. The man leans over so he can kiss Yamapi, all tongue and teeth with a little bite that has Yamapi craving for more. Yamapi scratches down his back and the noise the man makes into his mouth is the hottest thing he's ever heard.

It's hot and dirty, every single part of it. Yamapi knows he won't last long and he knows they're being too loud but he really doesn't care. The man's thrusts become more and more desperate and he's moaning into Yamapi's neck, a string of dirty words falling from his lips that make Yamapi's hips rock up again and again and again.

"Oh, you're so good," he whispers. "So tight-- and hot-- and shit, that tongue of yours--"

Yamapi shuts him up with that tongue of his, licking into his mouth as he groans and shudders. Yamapi holds him as he thrusts harder, gasping and bucking up more, and then the other man is coming with a low drawn-out moan and sinking his teeth into Yamapi's neck; Yamapi doesn't have the strength to protest because holy fucking shit that's a turn on. Yamapi's coming as soon as there's a hand around his cock and he doesn't know if it's his own or not but it's enough to send him right over the edge. He groans and clutches onto the man for dear life, feeling him stroke his hair until Yamapi comes down off his high.

The man rolls to the side, panting as hard as Yamapi is, and throws an arm over his eyes. "Shit, you were good, Yamashita," he says breathlessly, and Yamapi laughs.

"Of course, I never do things half heartedly," he answers, still feeling like every part of him is tingling. The man has a hand on Yamapi's thigh again and it's like pins and needles.

"I noticed," he says, his voice deep.

"I never caught your name, by the way," Yamapi pants, turning to him. The man laughs carelessly as he sits up and draws little circles onto Yamapi's skin.

"Not important," he says.

"You know mine," Yamapi protests. He's too lazy to sit up.

The man chuckles. "Everyone knows your name, baby."

"I'll need to know for next time though," Yamapi murmurs, and the man's eyes flash. "I'll need to know, so I can scream out your name."

"Sounds good," he says, quickly moving to kiss Yamapi harshly. "I'll tell you later," he whispers against his lips. "Because I need to hear you scream it for me."

Yamapi smirks and kisses him again. "As long as you talk dirty again," he answers. "That shit was hot."

"You gotta use that mouth next time, too," he says.

"Maybe," Yamapi laughs, trailing his hands down the man's stomach. "Next time though, no--"

"No marks, I know."

 

\--the end  



End file.
